Oh non!
by Eliana34
Summary: Kaena Helena Potter, fille de Lily et de James Potter ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver à Konoha, à devoir prendre soin d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blond...
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter** est de **J.K Rowling** et **Naruto** est de **Masashi Kishimoto**._

_._

_La version originale de cette histoire est de Rin O' Gen et a pour titre « Aberration »._

_ J'ai seulement fait une genre de traduction en français en changeant quelques détailles et en rajoutant des scènes_

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Réveillé en pleine nuit à cause du froid, Kaena Helena Potter, fille de Lily et James Potter, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour se repérer, avant que son regard ne se pose sur quatre gigantesques visages creusés dans la montagne surplombant le village où elle se trouvait désormais...

Retenant un reniflement incrédule, en entretenant brièvement l'idée que tous cela n'était pas réel et qu'elle était en train de rêver, notre jeune sorcière se frotta les yeux en espérant qu'en les ré-ouvrant, elle se retrouverait dans son lit.

Après avoir poussée un petit soupir, elle prit une grande respiration et ré-ouvrir ses paupières pour finir par être consterné... elle se trouvait toujours dans cette sordide ruelle et non dans sa chambre.

Kaena encore à moitié endormi, se redressa en position du lotus et ouvrit son esprit à son entourage, ce qui lui permettait de voir et de se connecter à tous les êtres vivant et se quelle vit la réveilla aussi sec qu'un bon seau d'eau froide...des ninjas...Konoha...chakra...

Ses sourcils tremblèrent de manières incontrôlables...c'était elle ou elle avait fait l'impossible et réussit à atterrir dans un monde imaginaire dans son sommeil...parce que, au dernière nouvelle, Konoha n'était pas réel n'est ce pas..? Et affirmer le contraire serait un billet gratuit pour aller à Sainte Mangouste en session psychiatrique n'est ce pas..?

Bon d'accord, la magie aussi était sensé ne pas exister mais là, on parlait d'un autre monde pas d'une poignée d'individu avec des capacités extraordinaire vivant caché...la c'était une tout autre histoire...

Se concentrant à nouveau, Kaena retourna dans son esprit pour rechercher toute information relié de près ou de loin au lieu ou elle se trouvait.

Il y avait des années maintenant qu'elle avait maîtrisé l'occlumancie et elle avait maintenant une mémoire parfaite ou chacun de ses instants de vie était gravé avec une précision chirurgical dans sa tête...après tout être immortel grâce au relique de la mort et vivre des millier d'années permettait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose.

Ah! Trouver! Konoha était un village ninja appartenant au monde de Naruto, un manga qu'elle avait lu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années quand elle s'ennuyait.

En voyant ses souvenirs, elle grimaça quand elle vit qu'elle ne savait pas comment se terminait l'histoire, elle s'était arrêté au moment ou Naruto après avoir fait un pacte avec Kyubi affrontait Tobi avec Killer Bee. Merde!

Kaena regarda encore une fois autour d'elle d'un air perplexe en se disant que décidément ce rêve était le plus ridicule qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Se recalant confortablement dans le coin ou elle se trouvait à coté d'une benne à ordure, elle décida qu'elle ne bougerait pas de cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle verrait à l'extérieur de l'allée en premier, des personnes habillé normalement peut importe qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers tant qu'ils était normaux, en deuxième, des immeubles modernes et surtout, surtout le point le plus important, en troisième aucun « ninja »...

Distraitement alors qu'elle était sur le point de se rendormir, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus habillée de son pyjama, mais de vêtement étrangement semblable à ceux de ce monde...peu importe, elle était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir...

.

((((o))))

.

Se réveillant en sursaut à l'aube, au son du chant des oiseaux, Kaena s'étira longuement avant de constater que non, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé de son cauchemars, elle était toujours dans une ruelle à Konoha.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se releva en époussetant ses vêtement, en se demandant comment par les sept enfers avait-elle réussit à aller dans un monde imaginaire.

Il y a une chose en tout cas qui était certain... si comme elle le pensé les évènements aller se dérouler comme dans le manga, elle devait faire en sorte de garder profile bas et de ne surtout rien avoir à faire avec Uzumaki Naruto..._jamais_.

Ce n'était, bien sur, pas de la cruauté car après tout le gamin allait s'en sortir sans son aide et réussirait avec brio à se faire reconnaître à sa juste valeur.

Mais s'impliquer dans sa vie avec les puissant ennemis qu'il se ferait, serait aussi simple que de se peindre sur elle-même, une immense cible rouge avec écrit en fluo « tuez-moi s'il vous plait merci! » et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir d'une mort précoce...même si techniquement il lui était impossible de mourrir...mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable, on ne sait jamais!

Kaena n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans des conflits, ou à faire quoique ce soit pour un lieu qui n'était pas chez elle et avec de la chance elle ne rencontrerait jamais Naruto ou son rival émo... ou son sensei pervers...ou même l'Hokage...oui!, toutes ces personnes était sur sa liste des « gens à éviter ».

Bien sur, elle savait que d'après certaines histoires qu'elle avait lu, quand des personnes ordinaire tombé dans un monde imaginaire ou des catastrophe allait se produire, elle devrait trouver le chef des gentils, lui raconter tous ce qu'elle savait et les aider à combattre le mal tous en tombant amoureuse d'un des combattants au sang chaud...

…

…

...NON! HORS DE QUESTION! Elle ne voulait pas être un ninja et de toute façon si elle allait voir l'Hokage pour tout lui avouer, avec sa chance, il l'a prendrait pour une folle ou une espionne ou alors elle serait enfermée pour que le village puisse lui extirpé toute les informations qu'elle détenait et dans tout les cas se serait « Bye Bye la tranquillité et bonjours les ennuis! ».

Dons si Sasuke avait dans le futur un sort merdique et devenait complètement fou ou que Konoha était envahi ce n'était pas son problème.

Elle savait que, à en juger par le fait qu'il y avait seulement quatre têtes sur la montagne, cela voulait dire que le Sandaime était probablement encore en vie, la question qui se posait donc maintenant, était oui mais ou exactement se trouvait-elle dans le temps?

Peu importe ce n'était pas ici qu'elle allait trouver des réponses et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la technique d'hier pour le savoir parce qu'elle était magiquement épuisé, bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible étant donner qu'elle avait presque aucune limite de réserve magique.

Pas de magie voulait dire aussi pas de possibilité d'acquérir son sac d'urgence qui se trouvait dans une dimension fantôme.

Après certaine années ou elle s'était retrouvée démunie pour X raisons dans sa longue vie, elle avait fabriqué un sac sans fond contenant les première nécessité comme de la nourriture, des vêtements et surtout de l'argent capable de s'adapter à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait (une grande invention des Gobelins) et tous cela en grande quantité.

Mais au vu de son état, elle devrai attendre au moins une bonne semaine pour que ses réserves soient de nouveau opérationnelle, donc la priorité première était pour le moment de réussir à trouver un travail qui lui permettrait aussi de rassembler des renseignements...et elle avait déjà sa petite idée de ou elle devrait allée...

.

((((o))))

.

Deux heures et quarante minutes plus tard et Kaena était aussi près de rentrer chez elle que de trouver ce foutu restaurant. Elle était sur le point de renoncer et d'aller trouver un endroit pour broyer du noir quand elle sentit une divine odeur qui semblait réveiller son estomac qui se mit bruyamment à s'exprimer alors qu'elle avait réussit à le faire taire jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Rougissant furieusement au regard qu'elle recevait, elle fit semblant de ne pas y faire attention, et choisit plutôt de suivre le bonne odeur qui titillait son nez...et faillit se casser la figure en voyant que cela l'avait menait à ce qu'elle cherchait depuis son réveille... pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée puisqu'elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond depuis le début.

Redressant les épaules, elle marcha avec détermination vers le vendeur, en terrifiant sans doute le pauvre homme dans le processus vu à quelle vitesse elle avançait.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était officiellement engagé pour une semaine à Ichiraku ramen comme aide de cuisine. Teuchi le patron après avoir entendu une protestation vraiment virulente de son ventre, lui avait gracieusement offert un repas et pendant qu'elle mangée, il lui avait posé des questions sur ses qualifications que Kaena s'était faite un plaisirs de répondre.

Dix minutes plus-tard, elle lui avait démontrée ses compétences en lui préparant un succulent gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait décidé de commercialiser, en lui remettant bien entendu un pourcentage sur les ventes puisque c'était sa propre création.

Oui, elle ne devait pas interféré dans la vie de Naruto mais ce n'était pas en lui servant des ramènes et en cuisinant des gâteries qui changerai sa vie et puis Teuchi était le seul qu'elle savait qui était assez gentil pour engager une sans abri.

.

((((o))))

.

Quand le soleil disparu enfin, Kaena débarrassa les dernières tables et leva ses manche pour faire la vaisselle.

« Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui, dommage que vous avez besoin d'un travail que pour une semaine», lui dit Teuchi en souriant « Je vous remercie pour l'aide ».

« Non c'est à moi de vous remercier de m'engager jusqu'à ce que je reçoit mon argent, Teuchi-san. » Kaena n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse le jour ou elle avait décidée d'apprendre chaque année, une langue différente. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'avoir maîtrisé le japonais avant aujourd'hui.

« Aucun problème et tenait je vous donne votre paie pour la semaine et une avance sur vos bénéfice pour les gâteaux... ».

Notre jeune sorcière pris l'enveloppe que Teuchi lui tendait et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en regardant le contenu...c'était beaucoup d'argent... vraiment beaucoup...assez pour trouver un logement, « Teuchi-san, je... » Teuchi ricana.

« J'espère que vous allez revenir en pleine forme demain, il y aura beaucoup de travaille ? » Kaena fait signe fermement alors qu'elle marchait, en mettant l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

« Bien sûr ! A demain! » Une semaine. Une semaine de travail ici et alors, elle pourraient, avec tout l'argent dont elle disposerait, facilement s'établir dans une vie tranquille, loin des ennuis mais pour le moment la priorité était le dîner.

Errant dans les rues, en gardant un œil attentif à sa position par rapport au stand de ramen, Kaena parcourut quelques mètres, avant de rentrer dans un magasin pour acheter quelque chose à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressorti avec divers paquet de chips et une grande bouteilles d'eau et réussit sans vraiment savoir comment, à retrouver la ruelle ou elle avait passée sa dernière nuit...elle reconnu formellement la benne à ordure.

Regardant autour d'elle et remarquant que tout les commerces fermaient, Kaena se rendit compte qu'elle devrait passer encore une nuit à la belle étoile. Elle demanderait à Teuchi demain matin où elle pourrait trouver un appartement pas cher.

Deux paquets de chips plus tard et la moitié de la bouteille d'eau vide, elle s'enroula confortablement sur elle-même pour s'endormir, en pensant « _Il pourrait être pire »_.

« Il est là! »

« Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir! »

Regardant un tout petit garçon blond, habillé de vêtement qui avaient certainement connu de meilleur jour, rentrer à toute vitesse dans la ruelle et se recroqueviller derrière la benne à ordures devant elle, Kaena se dit qu'elle avait peut-être mécontenté certaines divinités qui avaient décidé de toute évidence de lui faire payer.

Après avoir vu un groupe de personnes dépasser l'endroit ou elle se trouvait et disparaître plus loin, Kaena retint difficilement le rire hystérique qui la parcourait..._elle était maudite...maudite vous dis-je!_

En entendant son rire réprimé, le garçon se retourna et se tétanisa d'effrois en voyant qu'il avait été trouvé.

Kaena rétrécie ses yeux en voyant le petit corps devant elle trembler de peur, il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de six ans et portait des habits beaucoup trop grand pour lui, couvert de saleté et d'après l'odeur, de sang...cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir...

Le silence s'éternisa, avant que Naruto sembla prendre son courage à deux mains « Qui...qui es tu ? ». Il parlait d'une voix calme, bien qu'un peu tremblante mais ses yeux était sans aucun doute suspicieux, si elle faisait un geste trop brusque, il détallerait comme un lapin.

Kaena se détendit un peu, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, le pauvre môme avait eu assez de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui, selon elle.

« Kaena Soma...et toi ? », il choisi de ne pas répondre, gardant sa bouche hermétiquement fermé pendant qu'il l'inspectait du regard. Examinant son visage ou se trouvait les célèbres moustaches, la jeune fille sourit légèrement. Il avait l'air plutôt adorable...

« Ce que tu fais ici? » Kaena clignota stupidement des paupières à cette simple question puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'étais sur le point de dormir, quand tu es arrivé. » Il hésita légèrement.

« Désolé, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que vous dormez ici ? Vous n'avez pas de maison? » Il a demandé. Kaena a soulevée un sourcil. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, hein... ?

"De toute évidence_,_ Je n'ai pas de maison pour le moment » répondit notre jeune sorcière, le sarcasme sombre imbibant sa voix. Naruto s'affaissa légèrement et ses yeux se ramollirent.

« Oh. » Les deux se fixèrent dans le silence, Kaena se redressant lentement en position assise sous son regard vigilant. L'enfant a enfin regardaient ailleurs, en donnant des coups de pied dans la saleté. « Je n'ai pas de maison aussi ».

Kaena se figea « Tu n'as aucun endroit ou aller ? »

« Non ». Naruto l'a regarda tout en tortillant son maigre t-shirt avec ses doigts « Je vivais à l'orphelinat, mais... » Sa voix s'affaissa et ses yeux retournèrent regarder le sol « Ils ne me voulaient plus »

« Ils ne te voulaient plus » répéta t-elle incrédule « Tu as quel âge? ».

« Cinq...cinq ans »

Se sentant comme un perroquet Kaena ne put s'empêcher de répéter « cinq ans...et ils ne te voulaient plus ? Sa fait combien de temps que tu vie dans la rue ? »

« Trois semaines... je...je crois ».

S'empêchant difficilement de trouver l'orphelinat pour aller casser la gueule des personnes qui avait jeté un enfant de CINQ ANS BON DIEU DE MERLIN, et d'aller rendre visite à l'Hokage pour lui demander pourquoi, il n'était pas au courant de cette situation, Kaena poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et fit une rapide prière pour la mort brutal et définitif de sa tranquillité...elle ne pouvait pas en son âme et conscience, laisser un enfant de CINQ ANS tout seul peu importe qui était cet enfant en question.

« Ano... » Il avait l'air un peu penaud. "Je... Je suis désolé, de vous avoir dérangé. J'ai juste...je veux dire... » Il renifla un peu et s'accroupit dans la saleté en serrant ses bras contre lui pour se tenir chaud. Notre jeune sorcière faillit avoir une crise cardiaque à la vue. Il ressemblait à un chiot perdu en ce moment.

Kaena avait un faible pour les petits animaux.

« Hey ! » dit-elle en tendant un bras. « Viens ici ». Naruto hésita et la regarda avec incompréhension et un peu de peur « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » sourit-elle doucement « mais tu as l'air d'avoir froid et faim...allez viens... »

Lentement comme si, il s'attendait à tout moment que cela soit un piège, le petit garçon s'avança et lui prit la main. Après avoir ouverte sa veste, Kaena le prit sur ses genoux et l'emmitoufla dedans tout en enveloppant ses bras autour de lui, avant de lui donner de quoi manger et boire.

Pendant qu'il avalait les chips à grande vitesse, Kaena sentant le petit corps tendu, lui caressa le dos de façon apaisante pour qu'il se détente et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait ingurgité toutes ses provisions...depuis combien de temps avait-il eu l'estomac vide?

"... Merci... » Il a murmuré après un moment de silence. Kaena resserra ses bras autour de lui, avant de l'embrasser sur le front de manière absente. Il s'est rendu rigide au geste inhabituel pour lui, mais il s'est lentement détendu et à posé sa tête sur son épaule, en attrapant de sa petite main le débardeur quelle portait sous la chaude veste qui les protégeaient du froid.

« Hé, Naruto... » Le garçon se tendit soudainement, et elle se souvînt alors qu'il ne s'était pas présenté lui-même, et qu'il pensait sans doute qu'elle allait lui faire du mal « Calme toi. Pas tout le monde te déteste ».

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais à en juger par les secousses de ses épaules et de l'humidité quelle sentait dans son cou, c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin d'entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Kaena se réveilla à cause de l'agitation dans ses bras. Baissant les yeux sur le petit corps enroulé autour d'elle, elle se souvînt soudain de la soirée d'hier.

_Merde._

Regardant le ciel, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il devait être un peu avant l'aube et qu'elle n'était pas en retard pour son nouvel emploi. Teuchi avait été généreux, après tout...elle ne voulait pas lui faire faut bon.

« Naruto...Naruto, il faut se lever maintenant ». Le garçon dans ses bras bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de frotter ses paupière avec ses minuscule mains...Mon dieu, il était trop mignon.

S'empêchant elle-même de lui faire à câlin à rompre les os, elle se leva en remettant l'enfant sur ses pieds, avant de constater la fraîcheur du matin, de retira sa veste et de lui mettre le vêtement beaucoup trop grand sur son dos.

Souriant légèrement face à son regard perplexe, Kaena s'accroupit devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, « Naruto...je vais allée chercher à manger, toi tu reste là, d'accord ? » Naruto acquiesça de la tête avec impatience.

Faisant un petit sourire, elle le laissa dans la ruelle et suivit une rue qui semblait familière avant de trouver un magasin de nourriture déjà ouvert.

Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la boutique, le vieil homme derrière le comptoir aboya soudainement. « Dégage, je ne veux rien à voir à faire à des monstres comme toi! », les sourcils de notre sorcière furent prient de secousse alors qu'elle se demandait si l'homme en question, voulait son poing dans la gueule « c'est à moi que vous parlez ? » demanda t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« Oh excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je serai à vous dans une minute. » Il regardant ensuite quelque chose derrière elle « Maintenant, sort d'ici, démon! » cria t-il avant de disparaître dans une pièce voisine.

Kaena se retourna rapidement, « Naruto mais qu'est ce que tu fais là...?! » Naruto la fixa des yeux avec un air innocent.

« J'ai dit _Dégage _! » L'homme était de retour, un balai à la main. Il courut rapidement, avec une vitesse assez impressionnante pour son âge, et se tenait au côté de la jeune femme, en peu de temps, en brandissant son arme de fortune. « Retourne d'où tu viens, enfant du diable ! ».

Kaena vit le regard effrayé du petit garçon devant elle et, ni une ni deux, elle désarma le vieil homme et le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant par la gorge « essaye encore une seule fois de toucher à mon gosse et je te réduirais en pâté pour chien, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? ».

Souriant d'un air satisfait face à l'homme qui hochait la tête complètement mort de peur, elle le relâchant doucement, « bien...maintenant que l'incident est clos, nous allons prendre ce dont nous avons besoin et au vu de votre accueil des plus douteux...vous nous ferais un prix pour vous faire pardonner ».

Avec l'aide de Naruto qui était enfin sortit de sa stupeur, ils ne mirent que trois minutes à prendre de quoi se nourrir.

Avant de partir, après avoir payé avec une remise de soixante pourcent, Kaena s'approcha du commerçant et lui susurra d'un ton menaçant « bien entendu, vous passerez le mot que si une personne peu importe qui elle soit s'en prend encore à mon enfant, je me mettrai en colère et je vous assure...vous n'aimerez pas me voir en colère...oh non pas du tout ».

Prenant la main du petit garçon dans la sienne, après avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à l'homme imitant presque à la perfection une statut, elle se dirigea dans un coin tranquille dans une ruelle pour manger en paix. Naruto la suivant sans hésiter.

« Naruto ne devais tu pas m'attendre dans la ruelle ? », demanda t-elle une fois assise après avoir distribué les provisions. Le petit garçon sembla se rétrécir sur lui-même en serrant contre lui la veste qu'elle lui avait enfilé dans un geste protecteur « je...j'avais peur que tu ne reviens pas... ».

Frottant le lobe de son oreille en irritation, Kaena reposa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de lui relever le menton avec deux doigts « Naruto...je ne vais nul part...c'est toi et moi maintenant...il est hors de question que je laisse un enfant de ton âge tout seul dehors, d'accord ? ».

Les yeux de Naruto s'humidifièrent avant que d'un geste rapide, il l'a serra dans ses bras « ça veux dire que tu serra ma Okāsan maintenant ? ».

« Hé ! Je suis un peu trop jeune pour être ta mère, je n'ai que dix-sept ans... », râla t-elle...avant de se souvenir qu'en réalité, elle était tellement vieille qu'elle avait arrêtait de compter, il y a bien longtemps, « enfin presque... ».

Soupirant en se disant que sa tranquillité avait vraiment dû partir très loin, Kaena jeta un regard à Naruto qu'il lui faisait les yeux de petit chiot abandonné, attendant une réponse de la seule personne à l'avoir réellement défendu.

Saleté de conscience qui la faisait se sentir coupable...et elle qui voulait passer incognito...c'était foutu.

Bien sur elle savait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans elle et qu'elle ne devrait pas intervenir mais jamais...JAMAIS, elle ne laisserai un gamin de cinq ans en pâture à toute un village comme elle, quand elle avait été laissée chez les Dursley et plus tard dans le monde sorcier.

« D'accord...je serai ta mère... », le sourire solaire qu'il lui fit, l'a convainquit qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si une personne qui s'occupe de lui, allait changer les choses, pas vrai ?

« Merci », lui dit-il sincèrement en la serrant plus près contre lui pendant qu'elle lui effleurait les cheveux en guise de réponse...doux et piquant, comme toute personne imagine.

« Bien, il faut que j'aille travailler maintenant. Toi, tu viens avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul dehors...». Kaena ramassa les restes de nourritures pour les mettre dans son sac plastique avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de le mettre en équilibre sur sa hanche.

Le jeune garçon posa sa tête sur son épaule avec une expression de joie sur son visage. Il avait enfin une trouvé une personne qui ne le détestait pas et s'occupait vraiment de lui, au point qu'elle avait accepté d'être sa maman...oui, il avait vraiment de la chance...

Bien sûr, il savait que tout le monde ne le haïssait pas...quand il était encore à l'orphelinat, il y avait un vieil homme avec un drôle de chapeau qui venait lui rendre visite une fois par mois...d'ailleurs cela lui faisait penser c'était bientôt le jour de sa visite...tant pis...

Il sortit de ses pensés au moment ou ils arrivaient devant un stand ou un homme les accueillit avec un grand sourire, « tu travail dans un restaurant de ramens? ».

« Yep, tu connais, non ? » Kaena essaya de ne pas le fixer incrédule lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Naruto, le garçon baptisé ramen, n'y avait jamais gouté ? Blasphème.

Pendant que Teuchi lui donnait ses directives, elle déposa l'enfant sur une chaise du stand et partit faire ses tâches, après lui avoir effleuré les cheveux une dernière fois, après lui avoir indiqué que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il devait venir lui demander.

Naruto donna à l'homme derrière le comptoir un sourire hésitant, pas sur de comment il réagirait à sa présence mais celui-ci se contenta de lui demander s'il avait déjà mangé des ramens, avant d'aller immédiatement en chercher quand il lui avait répondu en secouant la tête en dénégation.

Inconnu des deux, Kaena, avait un petit sourire à peine perceptible sur son visage en regardant leur interactions, surtout quand elle vit le visage du petit garçon s'illuminer quand il prit sa première bouchée de ramen au miso.

Ce serait peut-être pas trop mauvais...

.

((((o))))

.

« Okāsan, tu es sûr? »

« Naruto, pour la dernière fois, s'il ne t'accepte pas, je continuerai à en chercher un autre, il est hors de question que tu sois obligé de te cacher pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Tu comprend ? ».

Naruto la fixa avec de grands yeux avant de tourner son regard plus loin. « Je comprends » dit-il doucement pendant que Kaena fit signe fermement en lui saisissant sa main à nouveau.

« Bon... Maintenant, viens, cette fois ça va marcher, je vais utilisée mon arme secrète...le charme. »

« Vraiment? »

« Probablement pas...mais je peux très bien les menacer de toute sorte de torture ».

Ils étaient à la recherche d'un appartement pour près d'une heure et demie maintenant et avaient déjà visité quatre appartements dont trois des propriétaires avaient une intolérance à Naruto.

Le dernier, quand à lui, était tout simplement trop chère pour le taudis proposé où habité des rongeurs...notre jeune sorcière avait, à cette occasion, fait une assez bonne représentation d'une des fameuse colère de Hulk au logeurs...qui s'en était évanoui de terreur.

Heureusement pour eux, Teuchi qui leurs avait donné une longue liste de location à bon marché, avait remit hier dans l'enveloppe, à la jeune femme, une assez bonne somme pour pouvoir se trouver autre chose qu'une cage à lapin.

Concentrée comme elle l'était sur la feuille avec les adresses, tout en frottant son oreille, Kaena ne remarqua pas quand Naruto glissa sa main hors de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il tire sur son pantalon pour avoir son attention.

« Ano, Okāsan... ».

« Hm? », marmonna la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi...pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi? », il demanda, en la regardant avec des yeux triste. « tu me défend, me donne à manger et reste avec moi mais tout le monde... », il hésita, « des personnes ont commencé à dire des choses méchante sur toi, juste parce que tu es avec _moi_. », la jeune sorcière s'arrêta en entendant cela.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait vu des gens chuchoter sur leur passage mais elle avait supposé que c'était parce qu'elle était nouvelle...et aussi parce qu'elle avait menacer environ six personne de représailles pas très ragoutante...de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'ils pensent...mais connaissant l'enfant cela n'était pas le cas.

Kaena s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre personne à faire de beau discours inspirant, surtout depuis qu'elle vivait seule depuis si longtemps mais elle sentait que le petit garçon à côté d'elle, avait terriblement besoin d'être rassuré.

« Naruto », lui dit-elle lentement en s'assurant, qu'il était à l'écoute. « Souviens toi de ce que tu m'as demandé d'être pour toi ce matin? » Naruto cligna des yeux en confusion.

« J'ai demandé...que tu sois ma maman ? », il demanda avec hésitation.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, « C'est exact et j'ai acceptée. C'est-tu ce que font les maman ? », l'enfant éluda sa tête dans la gêne, « Pas vraiment... ».

« Eh bien, une maman est une personne qui porte pour son enfant un amour inconditionnel et qui fera tout pour le protéger, et cela peu importe les conséquences », lui dit-elle en caressant d'une main les épis blond et de l'autre en remontant son menton pour que leur regard se rencontre à nouveau « une maman est la personne à qui tu peux tout dire sans risquer d'être jugé ou détesté parce que quoi que tu face et peux importe tes choix, elle t'aimeras toujours. C'est une très grande responsabilité et tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ta mère ? »

Naruto fit signe en dénégation en la fixant d'un air perplexe, « J'ai accepté tout simplement parce que tu es l'enfant le plus adorable que j'ai rencontré et que dès le moment ou je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais mon fils même si c'était la première fois que je te voyais ». Kaena lui fit un authentique sourire, « ce qui tu rend assez spécial, neh ? De tous les enfants c'est toi que j'ai choisie », le petit garçon avait sa bouche grand ouverte avant de la refermer et de lui sourire en retour.

« Je serais le meilleur fils du monde promit. Dattebayo! », se vanta-il en lançant son poing en l'air.

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute? Allez viens, il faut encore trouver un appartement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Naruto acquiesça de la tête avec impatience avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire.

« La cinquième fois, c'est le charme, pas vrai Okāsan? »

« Tout à fait...avec une touche de menace bien sur ».

« Menace...pourquoi menace ? »

.

((((o))))

.

Kaena repositionna l'enfant dans ses bras pour pouvoir inséré la clef dans la serrure de la porte...sa porte...du moins pour une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est accès à son argent et puisse s'acheter une maison digne de ce nom.

« Okāsan... » marmonna un Naruto à moitié endormit « tu as trouvé ? ».

« Oui...c'est un peu petit mais ça fera l'affaire pour le peu de temps qu'on va y rester...»

Regardant autour, la jeune femme fit la grimace en constatant à quel point le lieu, était petit et insalubre. Dans la première pièce se trouvait un lit une place, avec une armoire, un réfrigérateur et une petite cuisinière, la deuxième, quand à elle, se constituait d'une minuscule salle de bain.

Mais cela serait suffisant d'autant que la propriétaire de l'endroit, même si elle avait vu qui était le petit garçon dans ses bras, leur avait fait un pris bon marché et avait été assez aimable.

Naruto bailla, alors que la sorcière le mettait soigneusement au lit...après avoir enlevé l'oreiller qu'elle lança sur le mur provoquant à l'impact, un nuage de poussière.

Ridant son nez en dégout, elle enleva les chaussures de l'enfant avant d'enlever les siens et de s'enrouler autour du petit corps...demain, après le travail, faire du ménage et quelque course ne serait pas du luxe.

« Okāsan...la huitième fois était le charme? », il demanda en somnolant avec un léger sourire.

Kaena resserra ses bras autour de lui, « La onzième Naruto...maintenant dors...demain, nous aurons tout le temps de parler pendant que nous mangerons des ramens à mon travail ».

« Ichiraku est le meilleur », il bâilla. « Le meilleur ramen dans le monde... Dattebayo... ». Trois minutes plus tard, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

_ Incroyable._

En seulement deux jours à Konoha, elle se retrouvait maman du petit garçon le plus détesté du village et avait menacer tellement de personne en une journée qu'elle avait sans aucun doute battu son quota.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de sa vie et de faire profile bas et voilà maintenant ou elle se trouvait...Heureusement qu'elle avait, même quand sa magie était épuisé, toujours sa force et vitesse surhumaine...être à moitié vampire avait vraiment que des avantages...ainsi, elle avait moins de chance de mourir d'une mort violente et sanglante, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, dès que Naruto l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux de chiot, le sort en avait était décidé. _Si je vais intervenir, je pourrais au moins essayer de le préserver le plus possible en le rendant plus fort...et accessoirement, l'empêcher de porter cette horrible combinaison orange..._

.

((((o))))

.

« Okāsan ! OKĀSAN! » Kaena manqua de faire tomber le bol de ramen sur son client aux cris de son fils qui avait surement décidait d'ameuter tous le village.

S'excusant rapidement à l'homme, elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier en regardant Naruto arrivait avec un grand sourire alors que Ayame, la fille de Teuchi embauché comme sa nounou, peinait à le suivre, complètement hors d'haleine.

Il y avait maintenant près de six semaines que Kaena était arrivée, et exactement cinq, qu'elle avait pu récupéré son sac sans fond dans la dimension fantôme et ainsi pu acheter une belle maison, isolé à la périphérie du village.

Ayant pu récupérer toutes ses affaires, elle s'était néanmoins racheté des vêtements plus approprié pour passer inaperçu, étant donner que dans ce monde...ils ne connaissent pas les jeans et les talons aiguilles.

Elle se trouvait donc maintenant, vêtu d'un pantalon et de bottes shinobi noir avec un débardeur vert foncé sous une chemise à manche courte couleur charbon.

Naruto, quand à lui, portait désormais un pantalon et un pull noir avec un t-shirt orange dessous.

Assez tôt, après l'acquisition de leur maison, les deux s'étaient rapidement installé dans une routine. Chaque matin, Kaena apprenait au petit garçon à lire et à écrire et chaque après-midi, ils allait au parc ou jouer dans leur jardin avant de cuisiner ensemble les gâteaux que Teuchi vendaient dans son stand...gâteaux qui avaient beaucoup de succès.

Il n'avait fallut que quatre jours pour que les villageois comprennent que Naruto était devenu intouchable...sous peine de connaître des douleurs intenses...pouvoir recréer l'effet des détraqueurs avait aussi eu un rôle dans leurs compréhensions rapide.

Seul le premier jours de la semaine différait des autres dans leur emploi du temps car Kaena avait décidée de continuer à travailler tous les lundi à Ichiraku ramen pour que Teuchi puisse avoir un peu de repos pendant que leur ancienne logeuse ou Ayame gardait Naruto.

Bras croisés, en attendant que l'enfant surexcité retrouve son souffle, elle se demanda distraitement quand elle allait céder à son envie de lire la série Icha Icha...bien sur, c'était par simple curiosité morbide (elle refusait de reconnaître qu'elle pourrait être une perverse).

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Naruto? ».

« L'Hokage...jiji, je l'ai vu quand Ayame-neechan et moi somme allé faire des courses, d'ailleurs, j'ai les légumes que tu voulais », ronchonna t-il en faisant la grimace puis reprenant son sourire, « et il m'a dit que je vais être un ninja! »

« Oui dans deux ans comme prévu... », Kaena savait quand principe Naruto rentrait à l'académie en avance mais elle savait aussi que cela serait une perte de temps colossale.

« Mais Okāsan...il a dit que j'allais pouvoir rentrer à l'académie cette année », se plaignit-il pendant qu'elle le portait pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir alors que la fille de Teuchi s'était assise sur une chaise en buvant un immense verre d'eau.

« Et moi Naruto, je dis que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir un ninja maintenant, tu sais à peine lire et écrire...mais je te promet que quand tu auras l'âge, je t'y inscrirais ».

« Pinkie-promesse ».

La jeune femme sourit en enveloppant son petit doigt autour de celui tendus de son fils « Pinkie-promesse, maintenant dis moi, et si tu m'aidais à finir ce gâteau au chocolat »

Un regard onirique apparut sur le visage du petit garçon avant qu'une grimace ne le remplace, « je peux pas, jiji m'a dit de venir le voir à la tour de l'Hokage à trois heures », Kaena jeta un œil à l'horloge du restaurant...il était deux heures quarante-cinq.

"Hum...la tour de l'Hokage ne se trouve t-elle pas de l'autre côté du village? »

« Oui, pourquoi? », la sorcière jeta à nouveau un regard à l'horloge et haussa les épaules, « Aucune raison. Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'il veut ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi quand je viendrais le voir mais je voulais d'abord te le dire...et...Okāsan, j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir l'hokage quand je serais devenu un super ninja ».

Kaena sourit, voilà une phrase qui ressemblait beaucoup au Naruto du manga « Et tu deviendras le plus grand des Hokage, pas vrai ? »

« Sur dattebayo! Je deviendrais le plus fort de tous les Hokages du monde entier... », lui dit-il en se tournant pour regarder les visages sur la montagne, « le Hokage est le plus fort n'est-ce pas ? Il donne sa vie pour le village et protège tous le monde et...et ils sont aimés, se sont des héros... », il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire « si je suis Hokage tous le monde me verras comme un héros, pas vrai ? ».

« Tu es déjà mon héros Naruto mais... », la jeune femme sourit en voyant l'heure « tu es un héros en retard... ».

Le petit garçon regarda la pendule avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent de façon comique, « AIYA ! POURQUOI TU NE ME L'A PAS DIT? ». Le sourire de Kaena s'élargit encore plus alors qu'elle l'empêcha de se carapater pour le mettre dans les bras de Ayame qui partie au lieu de rendez-vous avec un Naruto catastrophé.

.

((((o))))

.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, regarda l'horloge sur le mur de son bureau avec quelque chose semblable à de l'incrédulité dans son regard, tout en prenant des bouffées de sa pipe.

Vraiment, quand il avait rencontré Naruto sur le marché, en train d'acheter des légume de toutes les choses, sous la supervision de la fille du patron d'un stand de ramen, et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, il avait cru qu'il serait arrivé en avance mais de toute évidence...il s'était royalement trompé.

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec les nouveaux vêtements qu'il portait, ainsi que le plus sincère sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que l'enfant semblait en meilleur santé que dans son temps à l'orphelinat et aussi, le comportement étrange des villageois qui ne lui avaient pas une seule fois, envoyé des regard noirs ou le virait de leurs magasins.

Pour ne pas mentionner également, la façon dont il avait soigneusement choisit les légumes avec une grimace sur son visage, comme si c'était la dernière chose dont il souhaitait acheter.

Une réaction normale pour n'importe quel enfant, mais très inhabituel pour celui qui, à la connaissance de l'Hokage, n'avait personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devrait ou non manger.

Quand il avait fait ses rondes trimestriel à l'orphelinat, il avait faillit faire une attaque quand il avait appris que le garçon, avait était jeté dehors en plein hivers et sans ressource avec le peu de vêtement qu'il avait eu sur le dos.

Après avoir appris que la femme gérant l'orphelinat, gardait l'argent mensuel habituel qu'il envoyé à Naruto, même le fait de l'envoyé pour interrogatoire n'avait pas atténué sa fureur.

Il était allé presque blanc (ses cheveux était encore gris, je vous remercie beaucoup) face à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en sachant que le gamin était depuis un mois à vivre par lui-même et était peut-être mort.

Il avait alors envoyé deux anbus auquel il avait parfaitement confiance pour rechercher le petit garçon en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop tard. Il avait fallut un mois avant qu'il ne le repère sur le stand de Ichiraku ramen en train de manger joyeusement une énorme part de tarte au pomme.

C'était donc avec un énorme soupir de soulagement qu'il avait pu rapidement décidé d'un nouveau plan d'action dans la vie du jeune garçon et après un mois de divers frustration, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit qui acceptait de loger l'enfant.

« Oji-san! » Hiruzen regardé comme le garçon en question fit irruption à travers la porte avec derrière lui la même fille du marché que sa secrétaire pris en charge. Il voulait parler à Naruto en tête à tête.

« Naruto... » Il l'accueillit avec un sourire avant que ses traits ne deviennent perplexe. « tu es en retard? » Naruto frotte le dos de son cou gêné.

« Eh bien, j'ai dû allait prévenir Okāsan et après je...je me suis perdu...sur la route de la vie ».

À mi-chemin du pays de feu, un capitaine de l'ANBU trembla violemment assis sur une branche d'arbre. Après avoir frotter ses bras nus et regarder autour songeur, il haussa les épaules et continua son travail.

L'Hokage souleva ses sourcils à la triste excuse, avant de saisir ce qu'il venait de dire, et de le mettre de côté pour le moment, « Naruto, ce qui est arrivé à l'orphelinat? », lui demanda t-il gentiment, en le regardant dans les yeux..

Naruto se dandina sur lui-même en tortillant son pull entre ses doigts, « ils... ils m'ont dit d'aller plus loin, et que je ne devais pas revenir... » Il finit par marmonner en regardant le sol. « ...ou...ou ils me briseraient les jambes pour que je ne puisse plus m'enfuir quand ils me frapperaient ».

** Fissure !**

Sarutobi et Naruto clignotèrent à la pipe cassée en deux par la force des dents serrées de l'Hokage qui toussa maladroitement pour passer sa gène.

« ... Je vois... », il balaya les restes du tuyau dans un petit bac, avant d'atteindre son tiroir pour en reprendre un autre, « J'étais très inquiet à ton sujet quand j'ai entendu que tu as été expulsé. Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? ».

Le visage de l'enfant se fendit d'un large sourire, « au début je vivais dans la rue et je mangeait dans les poubelles mais après j'ai rencontré Okāsan et on a acheté une maison et j'ai ma propre chambre...et...et elle me donne à manger tous les jours et avant que je m'endorme elle me raconte des histoires...et puis j'ai rencontré un vieil homme super gentil...il travail avec Okāsan sur le stand de ramen...et il me donne de la nourriture gratuite...c'est mon endroit préféré dans le monde après la maison...dattebayo! ».

Pour un instant, l'Hokage eut une vision d'une tête de rouge flamboyante avec une étincelle espiègle dans son œil et un amour absolu pour les ramens, se superposer à la place du garçon blond devant lui, mais cela disparut très vite quand il secoua la tête.

Il devra rembourser l'homme pour sa gentillesse et enquêter sur cette « Okāsan » en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas une ninja espion essayant d'avoir les faveurs du Jinchuriki...il doutait que le garçon s'en remette si cela était le cas.

« Intéressant », murmura t-il en regardant l'enfant avec désinvolture. « Et où se trouve ta maison ? ».

Naruto se raidi.

« Naruto... », lui dit l'Hokage doucement, n'aimant pas le regarde dans ses yeux. « il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? ».

« Je...Okāsan m'a dit, de ne le dire à personne et aussi que je dois attendre d'être un peux plus grand avant d'aller à l'école », plaida l'enfant avec ses yeux pour qu'il ne demande rien et ne lui en veuille pas de ne pas aller à l'académie tous de suite.

Sarutobi grimaça intérieurement, c'était vraiment bien que le garçon ait trouvé une personne pour s'occuper de lui mais aider un gamin des rues et aider le paria du village étaient deux choses complètement différentes...de plus le fait qu'elle avait demandée à l'enfant de ne pas dire ou ils vivaient et qu'il devait attendre pour devenir un ninja, été assez suspect.

Extérieurement, l'Hokage lui sourit chaleureusement, en lui disant qu'il comprenait sa décision avant de lui avouer que la surprise était un appartement ou il pourrait vivre, alors qu'intérieurement, il décida qu'il devenait trop vieux pour ce travail quand Naruto lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà une maison...il espérait vraiment que la femme dont il parlait n'avait pas de mauvaise intention...

.

_**Mots de l'auteur:**_

J'écris trois histoires en plus de celle-là qui sont tous des Crossover Harry Potter/Naruto. La parution des chapitres dépend essentiellement de mon inspiration...même si j'avoue que plus une histoire a de reviews et plus je suis motivée.

Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune histoire ne soit laissée à la traîne mais on ne sait jamais...

A LA PROCHAINE...


End file.
